


Come The Dawn

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll hold her up, until he can't any longer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Home II.

The pale light of morning makes her skin seem almost translucent. He watches, quietly. He held her up when she was soaking wet, fragile and so breakable. She's barely more than the weight of a child now, and that worries him; he's realised that she's being driven by little more than her own willpower, that the strange inner light seeming to illuminate her path may one day be all that's left of Laura Roslin. It breaks his heart while still making him feel proud; she's a fighter in diplomat's armour, but there are some things even fighting can't always beat.

He'll hold her up, no matter how frail she becomes, until he can no longer stand himself.

This vow he makes in the stillness of dawn on Kobol is one he doesn't need to voice: they both know he will follow her to the edge and beyond.

 

_~fin_


End file.
